


Are You Sitting Comfortably?

by Iris_Reid92



Series: 30 Day Hobbit One Shot Challenge [19]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Human!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Reid92/pseuds/Iris_Reid92
Summary: Thorin stays with Billa after Thranduil and Smaug leave to start their respective holidays.





	Are You Sitting Comfortably?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song of the same name by the Moody Blues. Thanks LadyLaran for the request and inspo!
> 
> Trigger Warning! Mentions of past assault.

Billa pecked Thranduil’s cheek as he said his goodbyes and promises to call later. 

“I know you will Thran you always do,” Billa said as she saw him get into his car. 

Turning to Smaug, she offered her hand for him to shake. 

Smaug was again struck speechless as he took hold of her smaller hand in his larger one.

 _‘She really is something special,’_ he thought as she gave him a firm shake and thankful smile. 

“Thank you so much for coming. Alfrid will get his when the time is right,” she said promise clear in her voice.

Smaug nodded and said, “Kelly is going to love you.”

Billa would have gasped at _that_ suddenly dropped surprise but managed to nod. 

“Is she alright?” She asked.  

Smaug smiled sadly at her and said, “She hasn’t been herself since the attack. She won’t let me get near her when love and support are concerned and I am at my wits end.”

Billa nodded sympathetically and said, “You being there for her means more to her than she is letting on. And as for your relationship...start slow. Keep being her rock. And remind her of what she is and means to you.”

Smaug had not considered that. 

Billa smiled sadly at him and said, “She most likely thinks she isn’t good enough for you.”

Smaug’s eyes widened at that and with a silent nod of thanks ran to his own car and sped away. 

“How did you know she might feel like that?” She heard Thorin ask as she re-entered the kitchen. 

Billa sat down on the chair nearest to Thorin and said, “I was attacked like she was.”

Thorin’s eyes widened in shock at her confession. 

“Azog Orcson,” Billa said a chill smothering her voice, “he was in my PE class my final year in high school and believed himself to be the king of the school. Thought that no one could tell him no. Bastard. He came at me and dared lay a hand on me with out my consent. Didn’t count on me having more than great aim when it comes to kicking though.”

Thorin shifted in his seat as what and where Billa kicked came to mind.

Billa grinned at him as she took a drink from her punch.

Thorin must have turned on the radio because “Are you Sitting Comfortably” by The Moody Blues flowed through her kitchen/dining room. 

Billa and Thorin sat and took the song in Billa humming along with the melody. 

Taking one last drink from his glass Thorin stood and offered a hand to Billa. 

“Dance with me?” He asked a tender look in his cerulean eyes. 

Billa nodded and gave him her hand. 

Billa stood from her chair and smiled as he pulled her into his arms. 

“I can’t wait till Friday,” she said as she put her head on his chest as they danced. 

Thorin grinned happily and said, “Me neither.”


End file.
